Wishful Thinking
by EstMonteDesPro
Summary: Things suddenly get confusing for certain basketball players when raging feelings entail other things to rage. Warning for later chapters: sex.


_**I have not decided as to whether I will continue this but I will if you enjoy it! I do not own anything, and would like to thank you for reading. I plan on having multiple P.O.V.s so I hope you do not mind. **_

**Aomine**

Finding answers is a hard thing to accomplish when the one you want to question is no longer there. It was not until after Kuroko left that he wanted to question him but it was all but too late for those pleasant moments they could have shared.

He'd lost who he was, that he knew, but he did not know why his heart was left so empty. He had lost himself because he was ignorant and oblivious to others, even his teammates. Only now could he remember the pain that flashed in those innocent blue eyes, but when the emotion was present he had turned his back, ending their relationship within moments. Anything that they could have been, should have been was thrown away with the turn of his body.

The first time he saw him with his hand touching the others like theirs had touched so long ago angered him to the extent of insanity. He had never been so attentive off the courts before that moment. Gravity was pulling him down, its weight crippling his height. It was not acceptable, that gesture should have been theirs and theirs alone. Now this red headed bastard was in his place, unknowing of the past the blue haired boy had with him. Even after he had set him straight, let him know he could never compare the boy insisted on continuing those ridiculous antics with his shadow.

Then when that damned Kise would put himself into the picture it was always at the expense of his nerves. The blonde was constantly in the way, blocking any of his intended advances. This made no sense to him because he was under the impression that Kise had a thing for his short shit of a captain. Then again, the blue haired boy held a lot more promise in comparison to eyebrows.

Sighing, he pushed himself away from the bench that he was lying on, moving towards the inside of the gym. He was pissed, and did not want to think about the situation any longer. Basketball seemed to be the best diversion he could find for forgetting his ex-shadow.

**Kise**

_Damn. _He'd missed another basket and was about to throw a tantrum when he decided against it; he never knew when his captain was watching. All night he had been playing by himself, trying new things he'd seen his teammates doing earlier that day. So far he had no progress in learning the new moves and had made no improvement from hours before.

His mind was somewhere else, thinking of someone else. He was unsure as to why the other boy was in his thoughts, and could not help but smile when he thought of their last game. All of the times they had collided their sweat would mingle, and their bodies would touch in random places that would distract his mind from beating the other. No, he had been more concerned with those tanned arms, limber legs, and muscular frame.

Scattering his fingers through his hair he tried to erase the thoughts from his mind. The thoughts were crazy wrong, nothing he should be thinking of that ignorant, _talented, wonderful, beautiful man. _Pausing, he clamped his hand over his face, continually slapping himself in his trouble.

The slamming of the gym doors jarred his thoughts away from the imaginations coursing through his mind and onto one more physical, one more real. The dark blue haired male could not have had poorer timing if he'd tried. With the current thoughts in his mind he did not think to greet the other but swept his eyes across the floor, hoping the other would not notice his reluctant nature in talking to him. In his current state he could not wrap his mind around the concept of words and would definitely fail at combining an intelligent thought. Instead he kept his eyes glued to the floor, caught midway between picking up the ball and straightening himself.

"Earth to blondie…" The drawl of the other boy snapped his eyes to the hand waving in front of his paralyzed face. "You in there? You tryin to tease it or play with it?"

Averting his gaze to the ball he released a strained laugh, an attempt to ease the tension that clouded his figure. The end result was not one that he was counting on and all he accomplished was an unsure look from his old friend.

"I…gotta go." Movements becoming swift he collected his bag and ball, out the doors before the other boy could make any sense of the blonde's strange act.

**Third Person**

With the blonde acting strangely Aomine decided tonight must have been a full moon because shit was getting weird. Walking over to the stands he decided playing was not what he needed at the moment, the only problem he was faced with was what it was exactly that he needed to do. He could not decide if he needed to talk to one of his team members or the root of all evil. Deciding the other boy was surely still awake he decided to pay him a midnight visit.

_Wonder what the hell pretty boy was doing here this late. Thought he needed beauty sleep and shit. _When he caught ahold of the doors he could not help but notice the other's heat still lingering, his sweaty palms evident this long after he had left.

It was strange that the door still held the other boy's perspiration when he hardly looked disgruntled. When he first came in he would have said that the other hadn't even begun training. It had looked like he was having a staring contest with the ball, one in which he did not seem to be winning.

Before he realesed his hold on the door he heard a song emitting from near the bleachers. Scrunching up his face he moved to find the annoying happy noise. After the third row his eyes fell on the problem.

_Dumb blondes. _Leaning over, he picked up the cell phone from beneath the rafter. The name he read was disheartening but answered his previous question. The name blinking in front of him did not settle his nerves but made them worse.

"Kuroko…"

He stood still for longer than he could imagine, long after the song had ended and Kise's voicemail hinted at a message. Tempted to read the message his finger rolled over the keypad, eager to press the button that would instruct the message to play.

Shaking his head, he decided to change his midnight course. It was not Kuroko he decided to pay a visit to but the blonde that seemed to be intent on pissing him off tonight. Clutching the phone against his breast he let out a growl. He had some questions and the blonde would be answering them whether he wanted to or not.

_**Is it horrible? I am very sorry but it was stuck in my head! I hope you care to see more and give me another chance. Please let me know if you like it so far. Since I am not sure of the direction I am up for suggestions and critiques. R&R, follow, and Fav if you wish to see more. Thank you all! -Madz**_


End file.
